saving imouto
by wolfdemon16
Summary: The Sparta family was raided long ago, their three children where hidden but one was missing from the group. The two left went looking for revenge on those who killed their parents and other sibling.More inside..


Saving Imouto-chan By: wolfdemon16

Summary: The Sparta family was raided long ago, their three children where hidden but one was missing from the group. The two left went looking for revenge on those who killed their parents and other sibling. They run a business called Devil May Cry in hope of finding their parents' and sibling's killers.

Warnings: Character deaths, fighting, twincest, blood, gore, detailed deaths, yaoi, foul language, Ocs and Occ-ness.

Vergil isn't dead, Nero works at Devil May Cry along with Dante, Lady and Trisha. Their father actually cares for them and they have another sibling. Dante and Vergil, their parents and their other sibling know Japanese ok.

Prologue:

The snow of December fell heavily, decorating the outside woods and the city of Fortunata. There were people gathering to bid each other a Merry Christmas. Five people all dressed in white and black were walking past large crowds. There where two adults and three children, two of the children looked no older than 5 or 6 while the other looked no older than 3 or 4. The two near the adult all dress in black, who was clearly a man, both had stunning blue eyes, snow white hair and pale skin, they both wore black and white. The other adult, who was clearly a woman, was behind the other child with a stunning blue eye and a piercing red eye, snowy hair came out of the black hat that was on the child's hair.

The woman has long dirty blonde with gentle brown colored eyes, her face held a rosy color on her cheeks and the woman wore all white. Her jacket was bully with gold colored buttons, her skirt fell across the white leggings a little past her thighs, and her long white boots crunched under the snow. The man has white hair a little darker than the children's, his eyes are a couple shades darker than the said kids. His black attire looked like a one suit deal with a bit of gray stripes going down.

The child in front stopped suddenly and turned around with their large bi-colored eye. " Mommy! Daddy! Nee-kun! Nee-san! Lookie!" the child shouted gleefully, pointing at the line for Santa Claus. The woman walked up to the child with a warming smile. " Do you want to meet Santa Claus?" the woman, who the child referred to as mommy, asked the bi-eyed child. " Caw I?" the child asked with big eyes; the woman nodded with a smile as the child jumped up and down with glee. " Awigoto! (the child's saying Alrigato)" the child squealed in delight with their cover hands into a small ball. " Ne~! Nee-kun1 Nee-san! Awe wou coming wo?" the bi-eyed child asked the other two. The one on the left shook his snowy head while the other one walked up to the bi-eyed chibi.

" Come on, Gaki, let get going and see Santa Claus," the other snowy head child say while griping the other's small hand, the chibi smile brightly at the snowy haired. Their mother followed close behind them, looking at her children's' happy faces in the icy air. " Chki shite kudasai ni-nin! (Be careful you two!)" she called out to them. " Hai! Wareeware ga suru! (right or yes! We will!)" the pair called back as they went forward. The dirty blonde haired woman turned to the other two with a gentle smile. " Vergil, Sparta aren't you coming?" she asked with a soft voice. They shook their heads and with a light smile, " No, go head Eva, make sure that they don't get into trouble," Sparta told the blonde named Eva. " Ok. Gakis! Chiisai Akumas! Made Matsu! (wait up!)" Eva called out to the two children.

" Hurry Mommy!" the bi-eyed chibi giggled and tightened their grip on the other's hand. The other laughed lightly at the bi-eyed chibi's giggles. " You two…" Eva smiled and shook her head lightly and scooped them up in her arms. " Hehehee! Weeeeeeee!" the bi-eyed chibi laughed while the other protested to be let down. " Never Dante!" she whispered and hugged them deeply and the other, named Dante, just smile and sighed. " Next!" the woman that was dressed in an green and gold elf costume called out. The bi-eyed chibi jump from their mother's hold and walked up to the female elf. The chibi smiled hugely at the woman as she looked down, " Wou a pwetty ewf!" the child squealed in delight. The woman smile and picked up the child, " why thank you sweetie, now up you go," the bi-eyes giggled as they where placed onto the 'Santa's' lap.

" Hohoho, and who might you be there dear?" the bearded man hoed. " Akki-ki!" the chibi giggled behind their gloved hands. " Well hello there Akki-ki, and what would you like for Christmas?" the man asked the giggling chibi. The child stopped and put a gloved finger on their lower lip and looked around, thinking. " ummm," the child started to bit the fabric. There was a small group of boys and they were eyeing the chibi; Dante growled at them and the boys backed off, Eva laughed at the over-protectiveness of their sibling. " I gwt it!" the chibi's face light up. " Swanta-san! All I want fwr Chwistmws is fwr my fwamily to have a gwwd Chwistmws and the other kwds as well!" the chibi said and the man smile. " I take it those people are you're family?" the man pointed to Dante, Eva, Vergil, and Sparta and the chibi nodded. " hai Swanta-san!" the child chirped and he laughed. The female elf handed the child five candy canes. " One for you and one for each of you family members," the woman told Akki-ki and the chibi nodded. " Twank wou!" Akki-ki called out and ran up to the others.

" Here! Here!" Akki-ki jumped up and down as they got their candy canes. They smile at Akki-ki's behavior and walked away with the chibi sitting on Sparta's shoulders. " Daddy?" Akki-ki chirped as they pasted the stores to their home. Sparta looked up at the chibi, " Hai sore wa nanidesu? (Yes what is it?)" Sparta asked, " I-I hwve a bwd fwwling in mw stwmach," Akki-ki whispered while the chibi laid bi-eyes on them. " It might be the candy Akki-ki," Vergil replied to the chibi as their house came to view. " B-but Nee-san! Somethwng bwd is gwing tw hwppen!" the chibi declared and pouted. " Now, now, come here," Dante cooed and Akki-ki jumped off Sparta's shoulders, " Nothing's gunna happen impouto-chan, ok?" Akki-ki nodded and Dante gave her a reassuring smile and turned to their mother Eva. " Mom," Eva smiled at the snowy haired child and nodded with a soft smile. " Come on, it's getting chilly out here!" she chirped and made a motion for them to hurry. Akki-ki ran ahead with the piece of candy sticking out of the chibi's lips.

Dante and Vergil ran behind the chibi laughing in the briskly cold. " Sparta, do you think that Ak-" Sparta cut her off. " I don't know…Maybe, I cant be too sure. All of them are showing signs of it…So maybe," he uttered and walked forward. The blonde looked down as she walked, snow squashed under her feet and snow started to fall once more. She blinked as snow clung to her dark lashes and sighed. " Why? Why does it have to be our children?" she softly cried out and continued to the house.

Dante finished sitting Akki-ki on the stool and walked back over to the stove. " Verg! Do you want some coco!" Dante yelled out to the other twin in the other room. Akki-ki kicked the seat lightly as the twin worked on the coco. Dante groaned inwardly and left the stove. " Verg! I ASK-" he started when he felt a pair of lips on his, his eyes shot open and he saw the same eyes. His face heated up, " IIIIIEEE! ANATA WA BAKA! (YOU MORON)" Dante screeched as his face heated up. Akki-ki glanced at the twins and turned around in the stool.

" Iie, Nee-kun, the coco," the chibi whined and pointed to the stove and jumped slightly in the stool. Dante quickly phased towards the stove and turned it off; steam slowly moved around the pot and into the air. Dante let out a small groan and turned to the two and threw an annoyed look at Vergil who was smirking. " So do you want coco or not **Verg?**" he hissed out and Vergil just nodded and Dante grinned evilly and handed the chibi the cup and walked to the twin. He quickly turned the cup upside down on the said twin's head, Vergil blinked a couple of times before shooting a glare at the other who was still smirking. " Oops, my bad, I thought you like to catch it, but I guess I was wrong," Dante sneered at the other twin. Vergil licked his lips where the hot chocolate had fallen and gave Dante his genuine trade mark smirk. Dante stiffened as Vergil walked up to him.

" Akki-ki! LITTLE ONE!" a high pitched voice screeched out. The duo looked at the child who had a small little animal in their hands and was currently trying to feed the thing a small little pastry. " Ne! Wou nwwd tw eat!" the child chirped at the thing. The thing had a small black cape, it had bloody red fur with large purple eyes and rows of small sharp teeth. " Akki-ki, put Monsoon down now," Eva commanded as she walked into the room. " But Mommy! Mowsoon ws tww thin!" the child pouted but did what was told. Eva shook her head and grabbed the creature from the pouting chibi. " Alrigato Eva-sama," the creature bowed to her and she rolled her eyes. " Why are you here Monsoon?" she asked coldly and the creature flinched.

" Eva-sama, this is something that both you and Sparta-sama need to hear…without the children's presence," Monsoon added as it looked at the three with its large purple eyes. " Alright… children go up to your room… We need to talk to the little demon," Eva said and gripped the said demon a little too harshly in her hands. The twins nodded and Dante got Akki-ki from the stool and started to the stairs. " Bwe Bwe Mowsoon!" Akki-ki chirped while waving from Dante's shoulders. " Akki-ki is going to get me killed," the demon shivered and shivered harshly as it felt a dark aura fall upon it. " Not if **I **kill you first," Eva growled out harshly and she turned to Vergil. " Vergil.. go up with your siblings and if anything happens promise me that you'll take care of them and protect them," Eva whispered. Vergil rose an eyebrow but nodded and started up the stairs and stopped on the fourth step. " Something's going to happen…but I will promise to protect them…I hope its nothing bad… for Dante's and Akki-ki's sake," Vergil replied and continued up the stairs. Eva sighed and walked into the living room with the demon.

" Sparta… we've got a small 'visitor,'" Eva dully stated out and threw the demon on the couch with a light 'THUH' sound. Sparta looked at the little demon and let out a small growl before getting up and walking towards the now scared creature. " This better be good Monsoon," he growled and the demon gulped.

Vergil stalked up to where the other two would be and stopped when he heard the voices of his two siblings and one of an unknown.

" Nee-kun… Ka, wareware wa machigatte nani ka o? (did we do something wrong)" the light voice of Akki-ki asked. There was a faint 'no' of the mysterious stranger in there and Dante. Vergil moved closer to the door. " Monsoon is a carrier of messages…the last time he was here was when you and Vergil where 2 years old and Akki-ki was barley a month old. What ever reason he's here is not a good one," the mysterious stranger whispered to the two. Vergil slowly turned the knob, " Vergil… just come in here," the stranger commanded. He obeyed and opened the door to see a pale gray toned female with purple-ish red hair, red lipstick colored lips, red eerie eyes, long red nails and a black almost tattered dress. Vergil grimaced at the familiar woman. " The Lady of Darkness, Nevan. What are you doing here?" he interrogated the said woman.

She got up from her position on the floor and walked - more like glided- to the older twin. " That's not really a nice way to treat your Father's old friend," she commented. " I asked you a question Nevan," he hissed out venomously and she smirked. " Just like your Father, and if you must know, I came here because I felt that little moron's pressure and its been a while since I last saw you all," she smirked and turned away from Vergil and picked up Akki-ki in a motherly embrace. Akki-ki gripped Nevan's arms and looked at the woman's eyes. Dante got up and stood shocked as Nevan placed her fingers under his chin. His stunning blues eyes widen as she came leveled to him.

" Hmmm, still naïve," she muttered with a gentle smile on her red lipstick lips. Vergil snatched her hand from Dante and grabbed Akki-ki and glared at her, " If you wish to speak with Monsoon then he's down stairs with our parents," he growled roughly as he let Akki-ki down. Nevan smile flattered down and she turned to the window. " No Vergil that's not necessary, sorry for my 'unexpected' visit. I'll be on my way now," she hollowly muttered.

" Bye-Bye Nevan-san!" Akki-ki shyly chirped and Nevan waved and disappeared in a large sparks of black purple. Dante looked at his twin, his glare focused on him. " What did mother say?" Dante demanded but the elder twin stayed silent. Snarling, Dante grabbed Vergil's arm and spun him, eyes glowering. " **What did okaa-san**(mother)** say**," Dante demanded again with a hard tone.

Vergil spun them around and pushed his twin back and to the wall. Akki-ki watched fearfully as the two twins continued this a couple more times until Vergil had Dante pinned underneath him. Tears threatened the bi-eyed, " STOP IT!" Akki-ki screamed out, clutching a small plushy of a little zombie (zomg I want one! XDD) tears on the rims of the child's eyes. Dante kicked the older off of him and coaxed the youngest with a huge brotherly embrace. Akki-ki still held onto the zombie plushy, tears silently falling down.

Vergil swiped away imaginary dust and looked at the two. He let his gaze follow a dark blue path from where Akki-ki and Dante were currently all the way to the door. Vergil's eyes glowed an eerie blue color before he started to follow the path. " Stay here," he commanded and left without another word.

~ Downstairs ~

Eva glared heatedly at the small little demon as Sparta loomed over the small thing, piercing lightening blue eyes glowing. The small creature backpedaled into the fusions and stammered

" Master Sparta! Mistress Eva! You all are in danger!" Eva furrowed her brows and gripped the beast's throat. " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU NO GOOD DEMON!" Eva snarled out, fire burning in her now hard brown eyes. She started to strangle the demon with her inhuman strength, making the demon's eyes bulge out more than normal.

" Shiroinu! Shiroinu's coming to kill Master Sparta and Mistress Eve!" the demon squeaked out in fear. " He wants to rid of the maters and their children! He wants the young one! He wants Akki-ki! The master's father thought it'd be best if Monsoon told the Master! Mistress Nevan was here only momentarily with the children! Shiroinu wants the child and wishes to kill the rest!" the demon cried out.

Both Eva and Sparta's eye widen, sweat trickled down Eva's brow.

" Shiroinu made it clear as the pits of hell can light up the night. He's come tonight, he waits for the perfect time to kill," Eva gasped.

" GAKIS!" she cried out running to the hall only to be stopped by a punch to her face. Sparta quickly caught his mate and looked up to see a white spiked haired man with zapping gold eyes and a black furred jacket. Eva looked up, brows downed in anger as blood trickled down her tanned face. Sparta growled deep in his throat, his eyes fazing into a red color.

" How nice to see you, dear _cousin_," the white haired male sneered out.

" Shiroinu, you fucking bastard!" Sparta growled, Eva rolled out of her mate's arms as Sparta Devil Triggered and tackled Shiroinu. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he roared and swiped his talon claws to the male's chest.

Shiroinu tusked and gripped the Devil's wrist, snapping it in half with a sickening CRACK! " SPARTA!" both Eva and Monsoon scream as the bone was snapped out of the thick coat of red skin. Sparta snarled and slashed again; Shiroinu kicked the devil off of him and Sparta hit the wall, leaving a large dent in the wall. Eva spun to the piano as the white haired male threw a dagger at her, with all her strength she kicked the piano to the male, Shiroinu snickered as the piano came half flying and half sliding speedily towards him. He slashed downwards and the piano broke in half.

Eva glared at the male as his zapping gold eyes laughed at her. Sparta weakly got up and snapped his wrist back into place. Blood_ leaked down his split lip and head. Shiroinu smirked and walked calmly towards Eva, his Kanata dangling in his clawed hands. Eva growled, barring her teeth as she took a fighting position with her hands in front of her. Shiroinu sneered, his eyes on Sparta's mate._

" _You fucking sick asshole," Eva muttered darkly as the words struck something in the male and he attacked. Eva quickly dodged the demon's blade and heavily stuck his back with her boot. He grunted and clawed upwards, cutting her pants and flesh. She hissed in pain as the delicate muscles in her thigh was sliced through. She reached for her gun she kept in her back pocket and shot the demon in the head. The echoing sound of the gun echoed through the house._

_~ With Dante and Akki-ki~_

" _Nee-kun…did you hear that?" Akki-ki uttered correctly. Dante looked at the child's eye which where hazed from tears. " Did you?" Akki-ki asked again, looking him dead in the eyes._

" _Hear what? Wait… Where's Vergil?" Dante muttered while looking around quickly. Akki-ki looked at the door that was jarred opened and she quickly went to it, the zombie plush toy left on the floor; Dante quickly followed after the younger. He gripped the child's arm but pulled back as a shock of electricity shot into the elder. Dante worriedly looked at the child as Akki-ki wobbly but steadily kept walking forward towards the stairs. Vergil ran from down the hall to Dante, his breath a bit labored._

" _Something's happening downstairs," he slightly gasped, his brows furrowed. Dante's eyes widened and he yelled out the younger's name running down the stairs in a inhumanly speed._

_Akki-ki head was hazed with the large amount of irony smell that came from downstairs, the bi-colored eyes looked down to the red substance thrown on the floor. Akki-ki tilted their head to look past the door frame, not hearing Dante's screams; the bi-eyes widen at the sight of the blood and two all to familiar bodies on the floor. Akki-ki gazed horrified at the body of both Sparta and Eva, Monsoon's small body was splattered on the wall, the demon pinned by a silver braced dagger._

" _Ah, there's the child I was looking for," a voice coaxed out. _

_Akki-ki looked up with tear filled eyes at Shiroinu; the male smirked and stroked the child cheek, everything started blurring for Akki-ki and soon the child fell into the male's arms. _

" _AKKI-KI!" Dante's and Vergil's screams ran out as the male effortlessly pick said child up and started disappearing in a dark black cloud. Akki-ki tried to reach out to them, but couldn't as sleep took hold. " AKKI-KI! MOTHER? FATHER?" their screams ran out_

_~Talking rant~_

_Me: Hmm….it took 4 pages, all in 10 front, so how do you like it? Should I write more for this or not? Please review and fave if you wish to *bows* thank you for your hospitality._


End file.
